


Breaking Loki

by BawdryWeirdsley



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belly Kink, Boot Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Avengers (2012), Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Rope Bondage, Tickling, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdryWeirdsley/pseuds/BawdryWeirdsley
Summary: Loki is a prisoner on Asgard after the events of The Avengers. Odin's attempts to prise Thanos's plans from him has failed...but Thor has a secret weapon that only he knows about.Loki can withstand pain. He can withstand fear. But it just so happens that he's ridiculously, helplessly, *unbearably* ticklish
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	Breaking Loki

Loki’s eyes widen very slightly when Thor enters the room. He shifts in his bonds, flexing his muscles as though testing the strength of the magical ropes that bind him. Only Thor could detect the unease in his voice. Only Thor knows him well enough to read his little tells.

“You. I suppose I should have expected it.”

“Are you well, brother?”

Loki laughs. “I mend quickly.”

Thor sighs. “If you’d tell them what they wish to know...”

It sits ill with him. It’s not noble, this- _ call it what it is: Torture _ . 

And yet the fate of the Nine Realms is at stake. Who knows more of Thanos’s plotting than Loki?

“So,” says Loki. “Are you here to appeal to my better nature? Or perhaps you’re here because of your strength? It’s not easy to make a God feel pain.”

“What would it cost you just to tell us?” Thor asks. “Thanos is your enemy, yours more than any of ours, perhaps.”

“The wise thing to do would be to tell,” Loki says. “And yet when have I ever been wise? Clever, yes, but wisdom?” he shrugs as best he can with his hands bound above his head. “It was never my forte.”

Thor has to smile at this. “No. It was not. And perhaps you’ll remember it when you’re spilling your secrets to me; that I gave you the chance to make this easy.”

Loki nods. “Torture then.” He grins. “Forgive me for not quaking at your approach, brother. But I know pain. If you think you can make me suffer any more than I have, you’ve grown even more arrogant in my exile.”

“It was not exile,” Thor says gently. “You left us.”

“But now I’m back in the bosom of my family!” Loki proclaims. “And what a warm welcome it’s been.”

He’s needling Thor, or trying to anyway.

“You chose this Loki,” Thor says. “And now you’ll choose to tell me everything.”

Loki shakes his head. “Oh really? I doubt very much that one as slow-witted as you can draw out my secrets. And if you mean to beat me...”

“I don’t mean to beat you.”

“Ah. You mean to call down then thunder, maybe? Is that why you had me prepared so?” Loki squirms again, but the magical cords that hold him are powerful. His weight is supported mostly by magic, but the ropes are a constant reminder that he’s trapped.  _ How he must hate it! _ If there’s one thing Loki can’t stand, it's to lose his dignity, and being strung up like this- held helplessly bound in mid-air is far from dignified, especially stripped as he is but for a cloth tied around his hips to hide his privates. His arms and legs are stretched out into an X shape, and although he can move his head freely, it’s the only part of him that can do much more than flex and wriggle.

Thor smiles, and smiles wider when he notes the way Loki chews at his lip.

How he hates not knowing exactly how everything will play out!

“No,” Thor says. “I believe you when you tell me you know pain. That would not compel you to the truth. That’s not why I asked them to let me interrogate you.”

“Why then?” Loki asks. He’s trying for a careless tone, but doesn’t quite make it.

“Because I know you, brother. I know what will work.”

“Hm. You think so, do you?” Loki’s eyes narrow. “I’ll tell no one.  _ Especially  _ not you. My secrets are the only currency left to me. Do what you will, thunderer. I can bear any pain, any magic, and especially whatever passes for your  _ wit _ .”

Thor shrugs. “Probably.”

Loki tugs against his bonds. His skin has been oiled just as Thor requested, and he looks very lovely, with his muscles pulled taut and his pale skin gleaming slickly in the candlelight.  _ So helpless, although you’d never admit it, would you? _

His chest rises and falls more quickly as Thor moves closer. Loki’s bonds have him suspended about a foot off the floor, and Thor’s exactly the right height to place a kiss on that long neck, where the pulse flutters so prettily. _ But I mustn’t. He’d see it as weakness, and I have to be strong here. This is for his own good. _

But there’s a part of him that pities Loki, nevertheless. “I spoke up for you,” he says. “I told them it was wrong to torture you.”

Loki makes an impatient noise. “Need to make yourself feel better, do you?”

“Maybe.” Thor admits. “I feel bad I didn’t come here sooner, when I knew a way to make you talk. I just...” he trails off. “I wanted you to have what remains of your dignity. I know how precious it is to you. How little else you have. But perhaps you don’t deserve it after all? People died because of you.”

“Small people. Small lives.” Loki’s grin is like a knife blade. “We are Gods, brother.”

“You look very Godlike now,” Thor says. “One of the ones who ended unhappily. The ones they hold up as examples to little children of what fate awaits those who connive and betray. But I know you. I know there’s a part of you that wants to tell what you know of Thanos. Your pride is in the way, I suppose?”

Loki has gone very still, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Thor reaches out a finger and trails it lightly down Loki’s chest, noting the way he takes in a single sharp breath before mastering himself.

“You always were proud. Do you remember when we were youths? He smiles at the memory. “The games we used to play? You were always cleverer than me. Always fooling me with your tricks and mischief. And no matter how you were punished, you’d never relent in your torment of me for long. You’d stay  _ proud _ even as the tears ran down your face. You’d never admit you were in the wrong. In fact there was only one way I knew of to put you in your place. One punishment you absolutely couldn’t stand. Our little secret, for all these years. It’s been a long time, Loki.”

“Thor?” There’s real panic in Loki’s voice now, and Thor smiles. 

“Ah. So you do remember?”

Loki shakes his head. “That’s ridiculous. You think  _ that _ will make me tell when the most subtle of father’s magicians and brutish of his warriors have failed?”

Thor looks up at Loki’s panicked face. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Loki’s arms are stretched out perfectly for Thor’s purposes. His armpits with their coils of wiry black hair look exquisitely vulnerable. Not his most ticklish spot by a long stretch, but he knows how Loki will hate being touched in such an intimate place. Not a body part you’re used to being touched by others in the daily run of things. The very fact of his touch there will feel like an invasion even before he sets to work- and it will be an invasion Loki is utterly unable to repel. This form of torture is as much mental as physical- perhaps why it works so well on his impudent brother when harsher trials of both varieties alone fail.

Loki appears to have regained his calm outwardly. Presumably he means to try to bluff his way through this- but Thor can smell the fresh sweat that beads up beneath his raised arms, salty and animal against the sweet, artificial scent of the oil. What he wishes to do is to lean in and taste it. To bury his nose in that wiry black hair. To tongue the skin there until Loki is moaning and shivering.

_ Ah well, he’ll be moaning soon enough, and it will be just as much fun. _

He moves closer- close enough that he fancies he can feel the heat rising from Loki’s bound body.

“Remember,” he says. “All you need do to stop this is tell me what I wish to hear.”

Loki merely glowers back at him.

“Very well.” At first his fingers barely disturb the hair in Loki’s armpits, but it’s enough to make the bound God tense all over.

“Really? I’ve not started yet,” Thor says, teasingly. 

This time Loki’s look is murderous.

“You can’t stop me,” Thor tells him. “You can’t move. You must hang there and take it, whatever I choose to give to you. Remember that too.”

His fingers brush through the hair and tickle gently at the hollows of Loki’s armpits. A feather-light touch, just whispering across the skin- but it has an instant effect on Loki. The tendons in his neck tighten as he grits his teeth, biting down a gasp. Goosebumps have sprung up along his shoulders, and both of his small, tender nipples stand out in hard little points. Thor can’t help but stop to tug gently at them, rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

“Nowhere to hide. Your body betrays you, brother.”

Loki makes an outraged noise, but doesn’t seem to trust himself with actual words. Thor thinks he’ll find some before long.

Thor goes back to his work, tickling Loki’s armpits harder now, working his fingertips into the vulnerable flesh. Loki tries to squirm away from him, but there’s nowhere to go. He’s breathing faster, and more sweat trickles down his oiled body.

“You never could stand it, could you brother? So many warriors have searched years for your weakness and never guessed what it is.”

“I...I have no weakness,” Loki manages to pant.

“Hubris is one. Vanity. Impulsiveness. But the main one-” he runs the tip of his forefinger down Loki’s ribs, and his arrogant brother actually  _ whimpers _ \- “is that you’re ridiculously, helplessly,  _ unbearably _ ticklish.”

“Thor, you don’t have to do this.” Loki’s tone is low and pleading, but nowhere near pleading enough.

“You’re going to tell me what I wish to know?”

“I can’t,” Loki spits.

“Didn’t think so.”

It’s tempting to go straight back to Loki’s ribs. They look so enticing, rising and falling as he tries to master his breathing, but it’s more sadistic to let his anticipation and dread build, and Thor’s going to need to be sadistic to break him. Instead he moves to Loki’s upper arms, tickling the undersides lightly. He can see Loki relax right away.

_ This isn’t so bad _ .

But he also knows that if Loki’s betraying his emotions this easily, his plan is working. The pale skin grows slowly flushed and pink, but the tenseness has gone out of Loki’s body, and the look he gives Thor is almost cocky.

“I hope you have something better in your arsenal, than this.”

Thor chuckles. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“No wait...” 

Thor kneels down. His face is exactly on the level of Loki’s belly. So very vulnerable it looks, stretched taut as a drum. He blows gently on the navel, and laughs again to see more goosebumps spring up on Loki’s skin. A trail of black hair leads up from the cloth tied at Loki’s hips, and he bends his head to kiss it gently.

“If you wanted more, brother, you need only have asked. The arms make you wild, but this tender little belly...”

Loki squirms. “Thor, do we really have to go through with this ridiculous...” His sentence ends in a panicked yelp, as Thor traces his fingertip around Loki’s navel.

“Oh Norns, Thor please!”

“Please what? Something to tell me.”

Loki shakes his head.

“Very well.”

He stands up. He wants a closer look at Loki’s face as he works.  _ I need to know when to press my advantage. I need to know when his resolve breaks and the lies fall away. _ A pretty lie of his own. Mostly he just wants to see Loki consumed by this torment. Consumed by the knowledge he’s at Thor’s mercy, and he has no means to escape or evade. He looks lovely in his pleasure and beautiful in his rage, but in his despair and submission he’s exquisite, and it’s so seldom Thor has the joy of seeing it.

Loki lasts for roughly five seconds as Thor’s fingertips tickle at his helplessly clenching belly, and then he bursts out in a gale of agonized laughter, twisting in his bonds as best he can. The ropes and the enchantments that bind him are too tight for him to come close to avoiding Thor’s fingers. If anything he adds to his own torment with his helpless squirming.

“Ahhhh, brother, please don’t!”

“Tell me then,” Thor says pleasantly.

“No. You can’t make me.”

“Wrong. But we can continue. I have all day. All night. Forever, really.”

He varies his touch as he tickles Loki’s belly, first soft, then light, traveling up and down the oversensitive, overstimulated skin. Loki’s laughter is interspersed with moans and curses, and Thor can tell from the shift of his muscles how hard he’s fighting to escape. For the next ten minutes the only sound is Loki’s harsh breath and strangled curses. Thor could keep going longer, but he doesn’t want to push Loki over the edge into pain. As he admitted himself, pain can be borne. He needs to give Loki’s nerves time to rest, no matter how adorable he looks wriggling and cursing Thor’s name. Besides, there are so many other ways to wring such curses from Loki’s body.

He crooks a finger under Loki’s chin. 

“Water, brother? You look a little pink.” He wipes a bead of sweat off Loki’s cheek. “A little hot.”

“Water? Aye. I’ll spit it in your face,” Loki snarls.

“Very well.” He places his palms on Loki’s ribs. Loki lets out a moan in spite of himself.

“Your second-most ticklish spot,” Thor says. “Not that I need to tell you.”

Loki opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Thor digs his fingers into Loki’s ribs and begins to tickle. Loki arches his spine, trying to pull back, but it’s impossible, his laughter is more like sobbing as Thor’s merciless fingers tickle his defenseless body. He runs up and down the ribs, loving the feel of the delicate bones under his fingers. Soon, tears are running down Loki’s face.

“Thor, please! Mercy!”

Thor ignores him.  _ He’s not ready yet.  _

His fingers dance over Loki’s hitching chest, tickling his pectorals, and tender nipples. More of a tease than a torture, this, but Loki’s beyond controlling himself now. When Thor moves back down to his belly Loki howls.

“Norns, Thor, I’ll tell you! Whatever you want to know!”

“Hmm, maybe you will. Maybe it’s another of your lies.”

He tickles his way back up to Loki’s armpits, as he wails.

“It isn’t! Brother, I beg of you...”

“Should I believe you? I’ve been fooled before. No, I don’t think I can, Loki.”

“Thor-“ Loki keens as Thor attacks his ribs again. “-pleasepleaseplease! Anything you want!”

After twenty more minutes Loki grows tired of begging- or perhaps it’s no longer possible. His hair is plastered to his face in slicked strands and he hangs limply in his bonds. His moaning and whimpering is an incoherent plea that Thor pays no notice to.

He only stops when he himself is in need of a break. The room is warm and close, and his hands begin to ache.

“Water!” He says to the flustered Guard, who hustles forward with it, giving Thor a questioning look.

“Open the window, then you can leave,” Thor says. “He’ll give me no trouble now.”

Loki starts as if out of a trance when the cool evening air hits his body. He drinks thirstily when Thor holds the pitcher to his lips.”

“Now,” says Thor. “You had something to tell me?”

Loki nods. His voice cracks when he speaks. “Thanos’s plans. He seeks the infinity stones. He does not know that I found it out, but...”

Thor nods. “See, brother? It wasn’t so difficult.”

Loki starts to speak again, but Thor presses his finger to Loki’s lips.

“The trouble is, I don’t believe you.”

Loki’s eyes widen. “It’s true! Thor, I swear it!”

“We’ll see.”

He plucks at Loki’s nipples again, pulling and squeezing, nothing the way his eyes flutter closed. “Right now your resolve is cracked. I need it shattered. I need you broken.”

“I am. I’m broken. I swear it, brother. What must I do to prove it?”

Thor leans in to whisper in Loki’s ear. He can’t help but trace his tongue around the edge of it, tasting the salt of Loki’s fearsweat. “Suffer. You do it so very prettily.”

“Thor, wait!”

But Thor is already performing the motion that will raise the enchanted ropes another twenty inches higher, bringing Loki’s spread thighs to the level of Thor’s face. Another spot that isn’t unbearably ticklish for Loki, but the shame of it!

The loincloth is held at the side with two knots. Thor simply tears the fabric in two, letting it fall to the ground.

Loki makes a stricken noise. Two lines of red blaze along his cheekbones. Thor can see how his thighs tremble with the effort to bring them together; to do anything to hide his naked body from Thor’s scrutiny. As Thor suspected from the drape of the fabric, his cock is half-hard and as flushed as his face.

“Perhaps you don’t hate this torment so much as you profess?” Thor says. He taps the tip of Loki’s cock, as though admonishing it.

All Loki can do in reply is whimper.

“Are you ticklish here, I wonder? I don’t believe we ever tried it. I know you’re ticklish  _ here _ .” He wriggles his fingers over the hollows of Loki’s hips. “And here, too.” He tickles the soft flesh of Loki’s inner thighs, grinning at the way Loki’s cock stands more stiffly to attention, bobbing lewdly as Loki bucks his hips in a vain attempt to escape Thor’s attentions.

“It’s a sensitive spot, so I’d guess it might have some effect. Let’s try it.”

His fingertips whisper over Loki’s balls, and his brother throws his head back and howls. So soft and tender, this skin, but Thor suspects it’s the humiliation of having his privates handled in such a demeaning fashion that draws the mortified wail out of Loki.

“No, not there, I can’t stand it!”

“Really? Is this better?”

He crooks his forefinger and tickles at the underside of Loki’s prick, up and down in little shivery rills. Loki swears in every language Thor knows and several he doesn’t until his words dissolve once more into helpless sobs of laughter and begging. Despite all this Thor can’t help but note that his cock is harder than ever, and has begun to leak a steady flow of pre-cum as Thor continues to tickle his swollen shaft and the vulnerable pouch of his sack.

“You look like you’re having fun, brother. This is meant to be an interrogation you know. I mean to break you, not merely give you the subjugation you secretly desire.”

“What? I...you’re wrong.” Loki pants. “I...I was born to rule.”

Thor laughs. “There. I knew you still had some fight left in you. Luckily I know just the trick.”

He motions his hands and Loki bobs lower again. the ropes shifting themselves.

“What are you doing?” Loki demands. True fear in his voice; he knows full well what Thor intends. His words tumble out of him, low and earnest.

“Brother if I offended you then I beg your pardon. I spoke the truth about Thanos, I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Everything.” His voice cracks on the last word as the enchantments work on his body, bending his legs at the knee now, bringing his heels up behind him to touch the backs of his thighs, the rope twining around his ankles and his legs to hold him in this new position.

Loki swallows. “Please Thor, you have to believe me!”

He gulps as two loops of the rope coil around each of his great toes, pulling them gently but firmly downwards, flexing his soles and holding his feet immobile.

“I do believe you,” Thor says, softly. “But I mean to break you anyway.”

“Why?” Loki all but sobs.

“It would be cruel not to. You’ve been unhappy so long. But I’ve thought on it long and hard, and finally I realised that you told me what you needed over and over in all your fine speeches back on Midgard- the kernel of truth hidden among all those lies. You need freedom. Freedom  _ from _ freedom. You will respect my rule. You will call me King, you will live to serve me. Only...”

He kisses Loki. A tender kiss it is, one which Loki returns after a startled moment. “You  _ never _ could do things the easy way. And I’m glad of it.”

“Brother....My King, I'm begging you.” Tears stand out in Loki’s lovely blue eyes again, but Thor does not think they’re born entirely of anguish.

“Hush. Submit to it. Weep if you want to, but beg no more. There will be no mercy.”

He moves behind Loki, surveying his victim. Loki’s legs tremble, but when Thor lifts his hair to kiss the back of his neck he sighs. He makes a mortified noise when Thor cups his buttocks, spreading them slightly, enjoying the way his thumbs bite into the firm flesh, but what choice does Loki have but to endure it? It’s all just a preamble to what he truly dreads, and they both know it. Thor steps back to look at his bound feet. Loki can and does wriggle all of his toes except for the big ones, but his feet are otherwise immobile, the skin pulled tight, and gleaming still with oil. How Loki must have fought to keep his countenance when it was applied! And how ultimately futile.

“Your most ticklish spot,” Thor says-as if his quivering captive needed reminding.

“I never managed to hold you still long enough to work on them properly before. I’m going to enjoy this.”

When Thor drags his nails lightly down Loki’s arches, his cries are surely loud enough to reach the palace above them.

_ What arcane torture do they think I’m subjecting him to? They’d never guess it’s this. _

He gives Loki’s ass a swat. “Such a noise you’re making, and I’ve barely begun. I mean to do this for a good long while, so you’d better save your voice for your confessions.”

Loki tries- Thor has to give him some credit. Maybe he imagines Thor will take pity on him if he shows willing. As Thor’s fingers go work on his squirming toes he merely writhes in his bonds, but when Thor moves back to his arches he throws his head back and howls again. Thor starts off lightly, drawing ticklish circles up and down Loki’s soles as he sobs and moans, giving his nerve endings a chance to recover before returning to them. The balls of his feet are less tender and he can dig his fingers in a little deeper. Loki is beyond incoherent now. Broken or still breaking? Thor finds he doesn’t much mind. He’s enjoying this too much to stop any time soon. Instead he turns his attention to Loki’s toes, prising them gently but firmly apart, and tickling in between them each in turn while Loki whimpers and gasps.  _ I might make a study of these feet. Figure out the exact reaction every millimetre provokes.  _ He certainly makes a fair start of it. Not a part of Loki’s sensitive soles escape, and long before Thor is through with him the fight leaves his body. He hangs limply in his bonds, sobbing piteously, but the moon rises high in the sky before Thor relents. How long has he been at it? An hour, surely. Perhaps more. Certainly Loki is at the end of his strength.

“How lovely you are at peace,” Thor tells him.

When Thor reaches around the trembling body he’s unsurprised to find Loki’s cock as hard as ever. His brother makes a low keening sound of pure, submissive gratitude, as Thor strokes his needy prick tenderly.

“Good. That’s what I wished to hear from you. Your ordeal is nearly ended, but not quite yet. I want you to remember this night a good, long while.”

Loki whimpers when Thor releases his cock, but soon he has something new to think about. 

He squirms a little as Thor parts his buttocks, but he’s no energy for more than that, and the noise he makes as Thor exposes his small pink anus is a delightful mix of mortification and need.

“There. There’s not a part of you that is hidden from me. He brushes his thumb over the sensitive ring of muscle and Loki gasps. They’ve had their drunken kisses and fondles in the past, but never this. He’d never imagined Loki might submit to him in this way, but now it feels like anything is possible.

“Do you want it, Loki?” Thor asks.

“Please,” Loki breathes.

“Please yes, or please no?”

Loki pauses. “Please... _ yes _ .”

Thor kisses his shoulder. “Very well then.” He runs his fingers down Loki’s arched back, gathering a good coating of the slick oil. Loki tenses as Thor’s finger teases at his entrance. It excites him to see that little muscle flex and shudder, as though it has any hope of repelling him. He works his finger in tight circles, teasing and bullying until all at once it slips inside Loki’s body.

The noise Loki makes is certainly not one of pain.

_ And yet I mean you to suffer a little, brother. _

The band of muscle is surprisingly strong as it clamps and trembles around his finger, and the inside of his passage is soft as velvet.  _ Norns, how he’ll feel on your cock _ ! But Thor is soon able to slip another finger inside Loki’s defenseless hole, working them more roughly now. The sound of the slick oil is obscene as Thor fucks first two, and then three fingers deeper into Loki’s ass.

“How you’re panting, brother,” he murmurs. “I did not expect you to enjoy this quite so much.” He curls his fingers to tease at Loki’s prostate. “If I’d known how eager you were to be put in your place by a true warrior I would have done this centuries ago.”

Loki makes a helpless noise of need.

It feels good to free his own cock from the leather of his britches. He’s been hard a good long while, and seeing that shy little hole spread wide by his fingers has gotten it drooling. Loki whines as he pulls his fingers out, and Thor gives his ass a hard pinch.

“You’ll wait on my pleasure. Unless you want me to fuck you dry?”

A bowl of the oil they’d used on Loki still stands nearby, and he slicks his cock liberally before pushing the head of it up against Loki’s pucker. Loki moans as he eases his way forward. Thor’s cock is a good bit wider than his fingers, and yet what can Loki do to stop him? Not a thing, and the thought excites Thor so much that he must summon all his love for his infuriating brother to prevent himself from thrusting himself inside in one brutal shove.  _ Besides, that would be a waste. _ The little whimpers and moans Loki makes as Thor makes him take his cock inch by inch are like music. He pushes in deep, and deeper still, until the whole of his prodigious length is buried inside that tight, hot little hole, now stretched almost impossibly wide.

“Ahhh, Thor don’t stop.”

“I have to stop. There’s no more of me to give you.”

“I mean...please will you...?”

“Please will I what? Fuck you?” He gives his hips a twitch bouncing the bound body forward, and Loki moans.

“Norns, yes, please, brother.”

“Ah but why should I do the work? You’re here at my pleasure, not the other way round.”

He drops his hands from where they rest on Loki’s hips, and runs the backs of his fingers over Loki’s soles. The reaction is immediate. Exhausted as Loki is, he can’t help but squirm and wriggle, and the muscle of his hole seems to do the same squeezing and fluttering around the length of Thor’s cock so that he closes his eyes in pleasure.

“Oh Loki, you’ve no idea how good it feels. This is how we’re going to do it. I’m going to torment these pretty feet of yours some more, and your hungry little hole will serve my cock at the same time. And if it’s not quite enough for you to have your pleasure...well, that’s why they call it torture.”

Thor is as good as his word, and it turns out Loki has some tears left to shed after all. He bucks his hips helplessly, trying in vain to get a little of the hard fucking he so obviously needs, but it’s quite useless. For him at least. For Thor it only adds to the dizzying sensations of Loki’s body shuddering around his cock. He tickles at Loki’s arches without mercy, loving the way Loki bounces desperately, his clenching hole jerking off Thor’s prick without any hope of the relief he needs himself. Thor feels his own orgasm build in warm, powerful waves, and it’s not long before Loki’s desperate twitches milks it out of him. Loki stiffens as Thor grabs his hips once more, pumping his seed deep into his brother’s exhausted body. When Thor pulls out he’s savagely glad to see the state of Loki’s ass. The once demure little pout is puffy and swollen, and already slippery with Thor’s cum as it leaks back out of his overstretched hole. 

“You’re a  _ mess _ , brother,” Thor says, moving back in front of Loki again. He dangles limp in his bonds, soaked in his own sweat and tears, and worst of all -for him at least- his cock stands up as stiff and red and desperate as ever.

_ Good. Let him be desperate a little longer. _

When he speaks the word of release, Loki drops to the floor, and lies there at Thor’s feet, hands clenched, stiff limbs trembling. Thor gives him a nudge with the toe of his boot. 

“You don’t get to rest just yet. I’d hear the details of Thanos’s plans. And then I’m going to fuck you again. If you please me, I might let you come. Do you plan to please me?” 

Loki looks up at him, his eyes wide and vacant. For once the silver tongue is well and truly tied, but Loki learns quickly, and makes all the reply that either of them need by pressing his lips to the toe of Thor’s boot, kissing the leather again and again in desperate supplication.

“Good,” Thor says. “I knew you could be reasonable, given the right motivation.”

He rings the bell to summon the guard. If the man is surprised at what he sees, he’s too well-trained to show it. The gossip will be all over Asgard by sunrise.  _ How Loki will hate it! How he’ll love it too. _

“Tell my father that Loki has agreed to comply,” Thor says.

The Guard licks his lips. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Loki’s naked body. Thor can hardly blame him. 

“Yes, Your Majesty. And the Prisoner? Is he to be returned to his cell?”

Thor shakes his head. “Have him brought to my bedchamber. He needs water, and something to eat. No need to fetch him clothing. He won’t be needing it for some time. We have so much more to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my fan art and other nerdy bullshit on Twitter @BawdryW


End file.
